


Message From The Outer Space

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Horror, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Asami didn't expect to hear something else than the hum of the universe when she built world's largest radio telescope.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Message From The Outer Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



„This is the strongest radio telescope ever build,” Asami told Korra, proudly presenting the building-sized device to her wife, “It’s powerful enough to let us listen to the melody of each individual star.”

“When are you going to start operating it?” asked Korra, looking around curiously.

“About now,” replied Asami, “I just wanted you to be present.”

She gave a sign for the rest of her team to switch the behemoth on, and soon the room was filled with a low hum.

“It would be beautiful if not for the repetitive interference,” commented Korra after a few minutes.

Asami frowned and typed some corrections on the keyboard to clear the sound output, but instead the interference became even more prominent. It sounded almost like a garbled speech.

“Can you clear the interference so that we can hear it more clearly?” asked Korra.

“I’m trying!” Asami snapped, panicked, before pulling herself back together, “Sorry, honey.”

After a while the interference became clearer. It was indeed somebody speaking the Fire Nation language, harshly as if unfamiliar with the language. But it was the message that chilled everybody in the space observatory to the bone.

“Shut your communications off or they’ll find you.”


End file.
